Justice May Cry
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: Dante was simplily on his way from his last job when all of a sudden, he's in an alien invasion! Now with seven costumed crime fighters, Dante's got to faceoff against aliens, super-villians, and several other threats. All in a day's work for the Son of Sparda.


Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Justice League.

Author's Note: The characters that do not exist in the DC Universe will either be characters from series that Dante made a cameo in (with the exclusion of fighting games like Marvel VS Capcom or Playstation All-Stars) and series that have an angel or demon theme (or characters that are actual angels or demons).

In addition, I am doing a Spider-Man version of this with the DmC Dante. I am working on it right now as I am working on this one. I will try update them around the same time so if one just happens to be updated check to see if the other one is.

**Justice May Cry**

**Chapter 1: Secret Origins**

'Okay, how the hell did I end up in this mess?' thought Dante as he fought warship after warship. He had just finished his last job, without causing any damage for once, and he was about to head home when he fell through some strange portal. When he came out on the other side, he was falling out of the sky into a warzone. He saw a bunch of US Air Force Jets, and Army Tanks fighting what looked like ships ripped from War of the Worlds. One of the ships aimed a laser blast at him and he barely got out of the way.

"Oh so wanna play huh?" he called out to the ship that fired at him as he drew his guns, still falling from the sky. He used Air Hike to stop his fall and used Sky Star to dash in the air towards the ship shooting it as he went along. The ship was rather durable but he eventually found a weak point and aimed a Charged Shot at it. He had destroyed most of the ships, but when more ships joined in, he drew his sword and began to hack and slash at them.

After a while of destruction, he felt a strange presence and realized that it was a message calling for him to meet whoever was on the other side. 'Hmm, what should I do?' Dante thought as he noticed more ships approaching, 'On one hand I can stay hear and have some more fun, on the other hand I can answer the call and miss out on the fight.' Dante stood there contemplating what he should do as the ships got nearer, 'What the hell, maybe whoever's calling can tell me where I am and what's going on.' The ships were on him preparing to fire when Dante unleashed his Devil Trigger and flew away, destroying the ships in the process.

Dante landed in another battlefield, smaller one this time. Dante looked around and saw humanoid shaped white goo, shooting at a bunch of people in costume. A built man in blue and red with an 'S' on his chest, flew through the air, taking down warships with his fists. A hawk-masked woman with wings flew to the warships and smashed them with her mace. A man who was glowing green seemed to fire a green laser from his fist.

On the ground, a man dressed like a bat taking on the foot soldier, after knocking their weapons out of their hands with what appeared to be bat-shaped boomerangs. A green man was phasing through solid objects to get a behind the soldiers, placed his arms through and they each had a seizure before collapsing. A man in a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest was running around the field at a high speed, taking down soldier after soldier.

A woman in a glorified bathing suit and tiara threw a lasso around a warship and swung it toward some of the goo drones, spattering them all over the ground. Dante suddenly whipped out his one of his guns and pointed it behind him, firing rapidly. Apparently, the walking piles of snot thought that they could get him from behind, they thought wrong. Though he found it strange there were 17 pus puddles, yet he only fifteen times, unless he lost track again.

A random laser beam almost hit him and he turned to discover the source. The woman in the bathing was using her bracelets deflect enemy attacks from a warship. She was good but she was on the defensive so Dante thought he'd lend a hand. He gripped Rebellion was both hands and unleashed a Round Trip throw his sword at the warship, the sword sliced right through the ship and flew back to Dante as the ship exploded. Dante noticed the woman looking at him in surprise and just smirked at her before returning to killing the walking jizz. After a few minutes they took out all of the invaders, immediately turned to each other and began introductions.

"Whoa…where have you been all my life?" the man in a red bodysuit, Flash asked as he thought he might've died and went to heaven when he saw the hot lady before him. "Themyscira." she replied simply. "Huh?" he asked. "The home of the Amazons, I always thought it was a myth." said the woman with wings, Hawk-Girl. "I assure you, it's as real as the ground on which we stand." said the Amazon kindly. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons."

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Flash said dreamily. "OW! What was that for?!" Flash said as he glared at Dante. "You said, pinch you." He said with a smirk. "Themyscira is protected by the gods," Diana continued, "but I could not sit idly by while the rest of the world was in danger." The man dressed like a bat, literally called Batman, turned to Dante, "What's your story in all this?" he asked gruffly.

Dante shrugged, "Not much to tell really, one minute I'm on my way home from my job, next I'm in the middle of a warzone, and get some weird mental signal telling me to come here." The man with the ring, Green Lantern, narrowed is eyes at this, 'Job? What kind of job requires him to carry a sword?' he thought. "It was lucky you two came here." said the man in blue, Superman. "No. Not luck. I telepathically summoned them." the green man, J'ohn, said. "Look I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake, but could someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

-A few moments later-

Superman reattached the wing of Batman's jet with his heat vision and walked over to the rest of the group. "So J'ohn J'onzz you came from Mars to warn us?" asked Diana. "This is just too weird." Flash said. "I've seen stranger things." said Green Lantern. "We first encountered them a thousand of your earth years ago." J'ohn began. "It was a Golden Age. Our Martian civilization was at the height of its peace and prosperity," J'ohn said happily before his tone shifted to a much darker one, "And then, they arrived."

"Where they came from, no one knew," J'ohn continued, "but they were determined to make our planet their own." He paused as he remembered those days, "We Martians were a peaceful people and the taking of any life was horrid to us, but we quickly learned the ways of war, for centuries the battles wage on, every trace of our once great civilization was obliterated." He paused again, as more, painful memories began to surface, "We fought valiantly, but the invaders were parasites who fed on our psychic energy. As we grew weaker, they grew stronger; they even absorbed our shape shifting abilities."

"Finally a small group of Martian survivors planned one final desperate attack." J'ohn said as he vividly recalled the final battle. "Inside their underground stronghold we unleashed a powerful nerve gas which paralyzed them. But the cost of victory was high. I was the only survivor. The last of my kind. I sealed them underground, to keep them in a constant state of suspended animation. For over five thousand years, I stood guard over them, but while I was in a hibernation cycle, astronauts from Earth unsealed the stronghold and accidently revived the invaders."

J'ohn's story had a different affect on each of them. Superman sympathized with J'ohn, knowing pain of being the last of a race. Batman was stoic but he too understood the pain of losing loved ones. Green Lantern felt anger that an entire race was massacred. Flash did not know what to think as alien invasions was one threat he never had to deal with. Hawk-Girl being a warrior alien was no stranger to invasions and as such was not at all shocked that the first thing the invaders do after escaping was attack another planet. Diana was perplexed, while the concept of other worlds was not exactly foreign to her, the idea of civilizations existing even beyond the reach of the gods was simply unheard of. Dante was—well 'Dante'. Demons…Aliens…It didn't make a difference to him, it was just another bunch of freaks. The only thing that made a difference was that these freaks didn't want him dead because his old man.

"Wait a minute; those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars." Flash said, "Some pencil-pusher in Washington must have had it covered up." Green Lantern added. "With all of the Martians gone, the invaders had nothing left to feed upon, so they turned their sights to Earth." J'ohn said, "I narrowly escaped and came hear to warn of the coming danger. While I was imprisoned, the invaders sent advance agents to disable Earth's defenses."

"That's why they sabotaged the deep space monitoring network," Batman spoke, "So we couldn't detect their activities." Green Lantern's eyes started glowing, "I say we stop them before it's too late!" he said with his fist raised. "It may be already too late." J'ohn said ominously. As he said there was a loud thunderous noise, as in the city not to far from them a dark cloud was forming over it. "It's begun." J'ohn said. "What are they doing?" Hawk-Girl asked. "The invaders are nocturnal," J'ohn explained, "they want to block out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness."

"Friends of yours?" Dante and Flash said at the same time, looking at Batman. "It's no joke." he replied gruffly. "What's the big problem," Flash said as he moved to J'ohn's side, "Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" "Unfortunately, no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample of it, but when I was captured, they destroyed it."

"Then I guess we gotta do this the old fashion way." Dante said, cracking his knuckles and neck. "We should start by taking out those factories." Diana suggested. "Hold on you two, this is no job for amateurs." Green Lantern said. "We amazons are warriors at birth, want to test me?" Diana said angrily. "Amateur?" Dante scoffed. "At least I don't need a ring to my battles." Green Lantern's eyes began to glow in anger. "Let's not fight among ourselves," Superman said in an attempt to it break up, "John we're going to need all the help we can get." Green Lantern's eyes stopped glowing and he back down. "Fine, sorry, your _highness_."

"What no apology for me?" said Dante, in mock offense. Green Lantern scowled at how laidback this guy was in spite of the current situation. He was just like a rookie, no discipline, believed himself to be unstoppable. It was just irritating. Batman wasn't too sure if they could trust this Dante character. Then again, he sometimes wasn't sure if he could trust Clark, so that was normal for him. Superman figured there was good in Dante since J'ohn had called him as well. Hawk-Girl saw the way he wielded his sword with one hand and how he threw it at a warship and it came back, so she figured he was another warrior, though she wasn't sure if he was from earth or not. Flash figured he could get along with this new guy, since he seemed to have a since of humor. J'ohn had seen in Dante's memories, that he was a good person despite his attitude and knew that he would help them. Diana was not sure what to think of this white-haired man. For one thing man's world was strange enough as it was with the people she had met today, but judging by everyone else's reaction to him, he was truly unusual. She had seen him fighting with a large sword, one-handed, and dispatching the invaders with the strange weapons used by the soldiers of man's world. His whole demeanor was that of an adolescent teen, but his swordsmanship showed that he was no slouch.

"Tactically we'll have multiple objectives," Green Lantern said, "so we'll need to split into teams." Flash was instantly by Diana's side, "Dibs on the Amazon." Diana expression was an odd mixture of exasperation and disbelief. "Sorry speedy, but I'm not sure the lady will enjoy that." Dante said with a smirk at Diana's face. "Enough fooling around," Batman growled, "We'll split into groups of two, Flash and Green Lantern will take the factory in the North. Superman, Hawk-Girl you take the South. Dante, Diana you head for the East. J'ohn and I will handle the West."

Everyone stared for a while, before they agreed with the plan. "I've got no complaints." Dante said, shrugging his shoulders. "It sounds like a solid plan." Diana agreed. "I agree." said Superman, Hawk-Girl and J'ohn simultaneously. "It won't be easy, but I'm sure it'll work." Green Lantern added. "I guess I'm outvoted here." Flash said in a defeated voice. "Well then what are we standing around like dumbasses for, let's get our asses in gear." Dante said.

**And Finished! Man, I meant to this one out earlier. So tell me what you think about this one? It took me a while to finish this. Also what do you think of a DanteXDiana pairing, I'll be waiting to hear your thoughts on this. Merry Christmas, and a happy new year!**


End file.
